prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HuPC04/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC04-Harry's vision for his shop to be.png|Harry's vision for his shop HuPC04-Harry announces Beauty Harry.png|Harry announces Beauty Harry HuPC04-Hana fangirling over Homare.png|Hana fangirling over Homare HuPC04-Hana panics about talking to Homare.png|Hana panics about talking to Homare HuPC04-Hana says good morning to Homare.png|Hana says good morning to Homare HuPC04-Hana spying on Homare.png|Hana spying on Homare HuPC04-Junna Aki suddenly appeared behind Hana.png|Junna & Aki suddenly appeared behind Hana HuPC04-Junna Aki warn Hana about Homare.png|Junna & Aki warn Hana about Homare HuPC04-Junna Aki scared of Homare.png|Junna & Aki are scared of Homare HuPC04-Umehashi ignored by Homare.png|Umehashi-sensei is ignored by Homare HuPC04-Homare meets the other girls again.png|Homare meets the other girls again HuPC04-Hugtan as seen by Homare.png|Hugtan as seen by Homare HuPC04-Hugtan pulling on Homare's hair.png|Hugtan pulls on Homare's hair HuPC04-Mogumogu.png|Mogumogu HuPC04-Homare saves Mogumogu.png|Homare saves Mogumogu (flashback) HuPC04-Time stopped for Homare.png|Time stopped for Homare (flashback) HuPC04-Homare with Mogumogu.png|Homare with Mogumogu (flashback) HuPC04-Boys bullying younger kids.png|Some boys are bullying younger kids HuPC04-Hana was called a grade schooler.png|Hana was called a grade schooler HuPC04-Homare agrees to the challenge.png|Homare agrees to the bullies' challenge HuPC04-Harry doesn't have time for this.png|Harry watches from a bench together with Hugtan and Mogumogu HuPC04-Hana passed by.png|Hana is passed by HuPC04-Saaya passed by.png|Saaya is passed by HuPC04-Hana passed by 2.png|Hana is passed by again HuPC04-Homare knocks the ball away.png|Homare knocks the ball away HuPC04-Homare passes another bully.png|Homare passes another bully HuPC04-Hana impressed by Homare's skill.png|Hana is impressed by Homare's skill HuPC04-Homare falls after a jump flashback.png|Homare falls after a jump (flashback) HuPC04-Homare remembers her fall.png|Homare remembers her fall HuPC04-Hana caught the ball.png|Hana caught the ball HuPC04-Hana throws the ball away.png|Hana throws the ball away HuPC04-Hana surprised the ball went in.png|Hana is surprised the ball went in HuPC04-Saaya Homare Hana victory pose.png|Saaya, Homare and Hana accept the children's thanks HuPC04-Hana Saaya Harry watch Homare leave.png|Hana, Saaya and Harry watch Homare leave HuPC04-Hana says goodbye to Homare.png|Hana says goodbye to Homare HuPC04-Criasu outside at night.png|The Criasu building at night HuPC04-Ruru analysis complete.png|Ruru is finished with her data analysis HuPC04-Criasu inside at night.png|Inside the Criasu office at night HuPC04-Charaleet happy with Ruru's data.png|Charaleet is happy with Ruru's data HuPC04-Charaleet sitting on Ruru's desk.png|Charaleet sitting on Ruru's desk HuPC04-Saaya looks up info about Homare.png|Saaya looks up info about Homare on the Mirai Pad HuPC04-Homare meets Umehashi again.png|Homare meets Umehashi-sensei again HuPC04-Homare figureskating flashback.png|Homare figureskating (flashback) HuPC04-Umehashi impressed with Homare flashback.png|Umehashi-sensei is impressed with Homare (flashback) HuPC04-Homare walks away from Umehashi.png|Homare walks away from Umehashi-sensei HuPC04-Umehashi victimized.png|Umehashi-sensei becomes Charaleet's victim HuPC04-Oshimaida appears.png|An Oshimaida appears HuPC04-Oshimaida threatening the three girls.png|The Oshimaida threatens the three girls HuPC04-Hana Saaya ready to protect Homare.png|Hana and Saaya are ready to protect Homare HuPC04-Yell Ange blocked the Oshimaida.png|Yell and Ange blocked the Oshimaida HuPC04-Yell about to be hit by a ball.png|Yell is about to be hit by a ball HuPC04-Homare asks Harry about Precure.png|Homare asks Harry about Pretty Cure HuPC04-Ange Heart Feather.png|Ange uses Heart Feather HuPC04-Yell Ange won't give up.png|Yell and Ange won't give up HuPC04-Homare wants to fly too.png|Homare wants to fly again too HuPC04-Yellow Mirai Crystal appears.png|The Yellow Mirai Crystal appears HuPC04-Harry tells Homare to take the Mirai Crystal.png|Harry tells Homare to take the Mirai Crystal HuPC04-Homare reaches for the Mirai Crystal.png|Homare reaches for the Mirai Crystal HuPC04-Homare lying on the ice flashback.png|Homare lies on the ice after her fall (flashback) HuPC04-Homare misses the Mirai Crystal.png|Homare misses the Mirai Crystal HuPC04-Yellow Mirai Crystal disappears.png|The Yellow Mirai Crystal disappears HuPC04-Oshimaida crying.png|The Oshimaida starts crying because Umehashi-sensei feels he failed as a teacher HuPC04-Homare crying because she failed again.png|Homare cries because she failed again HuPC04-Oshimaida powered up again by Charaleet.png|The Oshimaida is powered up again by Charaleet HuPC04-Yell blocks the Oshimaida's punch.png|Yell blocks the Oshimaida's punch HuPC04-Yell cheering for Homare and Umehashi.png|Yell cheers for Homare and Umehashi-sensei HuPC04-Yell big pompom.png|Yell's pompoms fused into one big pompom HuPC04-Umehashi wakes up.png|Umehashi-sensei wakes up HuPC04-Homare apologizes.png|Homare apologizes for failing to catch the Mirai Crystal HuPC04-Saaya Harry watch Homare walk away.png|Saaya and Harry watch Homare walk away HuPC04-Hana says she'll see Homare again tomorrow.png|Hana says she'll see Homare again tomorrow HuPC04-End card.png|End card Wallpapers wall_hug_04_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC04.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes